The CBI Breakfast Club
by celticgina
Summary: What if the unit got detention in HS?
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, I heard that song from "The Breakfast Club" on the radio, and since I have been obsessing about "The Mentalist" lately…..this is what happened. I am taking some liberties with both, but hope you have fun with it too.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the above mentioned, and nothing naughty is intended…I think….

******************************************************************

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...  
Wayne Rigsby: ...and an athlete...  
Theresa Lisbon: ...and a basket case...  
Grace Van Pelt: ...a princess...  
Patrick Jane: ...and a criminal...  
Kemball Cho: Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours,

the Breakfast Club.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am very giddy and excited at the response so far. This is only my 2nd fanfiction here and my first for THE MENTALIST. **

**I am going a little off on the BREAKFAST CLUB characters, but I think it will be fun. I look forward to any suggestions or constructive criticisms you might have.**

****I own a mini-van, but not any of these characters or THE MENTALIST. But I am very willing to haul them all around in said min-van if they let me!**

************************************************************************************************************

Saturday morning, sitting in his mom's mini-van, Kimball Cho was still wrapping his brain around the concept of having detention. He never got in trouble. Correction, he never got caught. Kimball was too smart for that. He knew all the ways to wreak havoc on the school's mainframe, but was too smart to actually do anything as obvious as switch grades or cheat. That kind of behavior was for the merely bright.

Kimball was a genius. He was always the smartest person in the room. He knew it and so did his teachers, even if most of them would never admit it. He used that knowledge for the greater good. High School was just a stopping point in a road that would take him far away from this beige brick melting pot of Middle American Mediocrity.

He's not even sure how he got talked into the stunt, let alone why he did it. Maybe it seemed the end of Senior Year loomed on his horizon. Maybe he realized how boring being smarter than everyone made him. Maybe he got conned by someone not smarter, but, more clever.

Cho knew it was his own fault for listening when that blonde criminal stopped him in the science wing bathroom. Actually, Cho was shocked to see Jane there. As is the custom in most High Schools, everyone had their place and stayed in it. The rest rooms in the science wing were unofficially acknowledged as the place a geek could be left in peace.

Jane's proposal was simple really, and in its simplicity was its brilliance. He wanted revenge on a teacher. Everyone wants revenge on a teacher at one point or another. What was shocking was that Jane and Cho had a mutual virulent hate for one teacher. Mr. John Redman, the Music teacher. He gave Cho a C in Orchestra last year. It was a single blemish on an otherwise perfect academic record. Redman claimed Cho had not shown any real effort. It was the kind of thing that was impossible to prove one way or another. It also kept Cho from becoming Valedictorian. Instead that honor was to go to Vanessa Goodwin.

Jane's motives were better hidden. Mr. Redman had a thing for young girls. He was oh so careful about it and had yet to be caught. His advances were subtle and insidious. If a girl said anything, she was made to look like a school girl with a silly crush. Mostly, the girls didn't say anything. They were all so flattered by his attention. Jane's girlfriend was no different, until she was pregnant, and then miscarried. She left school at Christmas break and was never heard from again. No one in the school but Patrick Jane knew the truth. Karen tried to kill herself. Her parents sent her off to a private facility and when she came out, she was to go to her aunt's in North Dakota.

Patrick Jane wanted revenge. His instrument would be the one person who had a motive and ability.

Cho could hear his mother sighing every few blocks as she drove. It was her silence that was even more damning than screaming. His father was gone, and he knew it was his place to live up to the image of perfection that his mother had since created. This was the first time he had not. Cho was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last, but from now on, he would be more careful.

He got out of the van, reminding his mother to pick him up at 4pm and headed to the library, dreading every moment of this upcoming day.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Please review? I know some of you have already added to the alerts!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am deeelighted by the alerts and reviews. Thank you all so much. **

**Just a brief explanation. The premise behind this story is that the Breakfast Club was NOT who they appeared to be. They didn't really fit into the labels. High School and the teen years are all about fitting in somewhere besides home. It's where you get to decide that, instead of your parents. As the mom of a 13 & 15 year old and 22 year old, I am watching that struggle all the time. My son is a perfect example...he plays football and does stage crew...2 groups that almost never overlap. Between parenting all that and all those memories I am finding and forgiving on Facebook, I feel like HS is calling me.**

**That is what fascinated me. How each of these characters are working to fit in, but are waiting to be who they will become.**

**I know this story is AU. I don't know how far I will take it, but I am having fun playing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them...but would love to borrow Rigsby! :}}}}}**

**************************************************************************************************

Theresa Lisbon slowly made her way into the library for Saturday detention. She always seemed to be walking to the sound of music that only she could hear. IT wouldn't have been odd if she actually had earphones on, but she never did. She danced to the tune in her head.

She really wasn't as flaky as people thought. Being odd man out kept people from being your friend. That in turn kept kids from wanting to come to her house. Once Theresa left the high school, she transformed from the odd girl in the corner to the person running a home at too young an age. She was prematurely being both parents to her younger brothers. Keeping herself separate had worked so far. Graduation was in her sights. Her grades were good, and she had applied quietly for every dime of aid and grant she could find. Theresa knew that her ultimate salvation was to graduate from college and be able to care for herself. There wasn't anything she would allow in her way.

She dropped her brothers at the YMCA Saturday sports program for the day. She had begged the director to let them stay for the day. Theresa was very good at making the system work for her brothers. Pulling the old wagon into the empty parking lot, she mentally chastised herself for getting detention.

Getting involved was a bad idea. Getting involved in the revenge was a colossally stupid idea. She knew better than to waste time on high school. She was counting the days till graduation, until she could focus on the next stage. She wanted to leave the odd girl out persona behind in high school.

Mr. Redman was a creep. She knew that. Any girl who wasn't smart enough to figure out that he wasn't gay, and was actually hitting on the stupid drama girls, deserved what she got. But when he started trying to hit on Theresa, claiming he wanted to open her up, she got mad. It wasn't losing control mad, just angry. Angry and Theresa were old friends. It was the emotion she hid in her dippy mannerisms but secretly fueled her desire to move on.

Theresa figured if she got there early enough, she could hide in the back. She knew who else would be there. She did not want to be the object of attention from anyone. Hopefully she could hide behind the horrible hair and clothes and they would ignore her. Hopefully, HE would ignore her. Ever since she let herself get pulled in, she knew he saw her. He saw everyone. She was pretty sure he was hiding too, but wasn't about to become the bug he dissected for entertainment. She had seen him do that a few times. She needed to stay the odd girl out for just a few more months.

Pulling open the doors to the library, she realized her luck was unchanged. She wasn't the first one there. Sighing to herself, she slipped into her flaky outcast mode, sashaying to a mercifully empty table at the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was a good girl in HS. As a matter of fact, I was pretty much a somewhat brainy geek. I just thought since I was being pulled back into HS, I should disclose that. Thanks to all those who reviewed, Until I started publishing my fics here, I never understood how much it means to an author.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them, but will clean my house if they can come play.....**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Grace Van Pelt peered at her dad from under her perfectly curled lashes. His hands were still gripping the steering wheel of the huge SUV he still insisted on driving. That was not good. She was hoping that by the time Saturday has rolled around, he would have taken some of this anger out on the team, and left her alone. No such luck. At this point, she wasn't even sure if it was still anger or embarrassment. How did it look for the football coach to have to drive his daughter to Saturday morning detention? Her perfect record, (and therefore his) was forever stained.

At least she had talked him out of staying the whole day. He was going to work in his office and keep an eye on her. Thank God her mother found a full day project that needed to be done today. Grace was going to owe her mom big time for that one.

All her life, she had known that being the football and lacrosse coach's daughter came with certain benefits and weights. Yeah, you got to be close to the teams. Yeah, you could fix up any girl with anyone of them so that made you by extension, very popular.

Yeah, you never paid for pizza or ice cream in town. Coach's girl always got treated.

But, that same title could weigh around your neck like a millstone. You could fix up anyone with a star player, but could never date any of them yourself. They were all too terrified of your dad. And when your dad was the coach, you had two choices, in behavior and two choices in your persona. You could either rebel against it all constantly, or you could be perfect. Anything you did in school or in town would get right back to him. If you rebelled, you could jeopardize his job. The locals would think if he couldn't control his own little girl, how the hell could he control a team. Then there was the whole public persona thing. You were either a major jock, or a princess. Both choices required a lot of work.

Grace chose to be the well behaved princess. She was pretty. She knew that. So it was fairly easy to wear lots of pink and the latest styles. She was always perfectly turned out, never a hair out of place. She hated it all. She was tired of being pretty and having no one listen to her. They were always so busy looking at her. But no one ever really saw her. They just saw what she let them see.

She had no idea why she let herself get pulled into this whole thing. She knew that Mr. Redman was a creep. She had overheard the whispered conversations between her parents after she left the table. And like all girls who were pretty at a young age, she knew when someone's attention set off alarms. Getting involved seemed like a very stupid idea. But Graduation was on the horizon. She began to chafe at the very structure and foundation of her world. Grace began to want people to really see her, not the clothes, shoes and perfect façade.

The SUV had stopped in the bus circle. That was good. It meant Daddy was not getting out. Grace smoothed her skirt and smiled sweetly at him before she got out. The hands on the steering wheel relaxed a little. Walking into the library, she groaned inwardly when she saw who else was there. No wonder Daddy wasn't staying. He had probably arranged to have her shadow get detention

********************************************************************************************************************

**This is where I shamelessly beg for reviews.....**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think Rigsby is too freeking cute. I think there needs to be a LOT more stuff on here about him. Just sayin.....**

**One more discussion about Jane, and then the day begins.....not sure how long this will go.....**

**DISCLAIMER: They still don't belong to me......I have milk and cookies waiting just in case.....**

************************************************************************************************************************

Spending Saturday in the library for detention was going to be more than an inconvenience for Wayne Rigsby. It would be painful. The chairs were too small. Of course, when you were his size, the whole dammed high school was too small.

His size explained so much about Wayne. As a kid, he was always too tall. Until junior high, he was too tall and skinny and awkward. He remembered practicing slumping so it didn't seem too obvious that he was trying to appear smaller. He hung out with the geeky kids, chess club and stage crew. After he tripped the entire team in 4th grade, his parents mercifully cut his basketball career short. Somewhere between 6th and 7th grade he woke up hungry and didn't seem to stop eating, or growing or filling out. By 8th grade, his feet and hands and shoulders didn't seem to belong to someone else. His parents watched their food bill climb and got him a weight bench. If he was going to be big, he might as well be strong. At the end of 8th grade, Coach Van Pelt came down the junior high. He watched Wayne work out in the school's excuse for a workout room, and told him to come to the high school every morning that summer.

By 9th grade, Wayne was playing in every game. With his sweet smile and happy disposition, most people wrote him off as a big dumb jock. Coach Van Pelt watched him though and realized when the football team was tormenting someone; Wayne usually stuck up for the victim. If someone hurt or talked badly about a girl, Wayne would go from teddy bear to grizzly in seconds. He learned to control the white hot fury and used his size, without actually touching anyone. All he ever had to do was stand very close to someone so they had to look up at him. Just his physical presence was enough.

At the end of 10th grade, Coach had a few players over for the end of year barbecue. He caught Wayne looking longingly at his precious Grace. As he left that day, Coach said only 4 words to Rigsby, "she never gets hurt". That was all; it was never mentioned or discussed again. Wayne had a mission.

Being that big, and a football player, people tended to talk about him as if he weren't smart enough to understand a conversation. Wayne didn't bother to correct this illusion. He learned to watch and listen. It was amazing what you overheard. It's how he found about Mr. Redman. He had managed to steer a few girls that were part of the chess and chorus crowd away from that danger.

When he heard what was being planned, he put himself in place to help. He knew that there were times when brains like Cho's could use a little back up. When Cho stopped to have a quiet conversation with Grace, Wayne knew he was in. He was backing up Cho's brains, but mostly, he was watching over Grace. It was his job.

Walking to the last of the tables, Wayne stretched and folded himself into the seat. He watched as Theresa Lisbon danced to no music to the other back table. When Grace came in and saw him he knew that without even looking up. He could always sense her presence. Wayne knew it annoyed her, and never made a move toward her. But he was there. She never gets hurt.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Quick confession....even though I am horrible at replying to reviews, I have begun to stalk my inbox for my email waiting for those alerts. Make me happy??**


End file.
